Voronan Monarchist Movement
History Early Stages: 2719-2725 The Voronan Monarchist Movement was founded by local Barovian noble Valdemar von Barovia in 2719 after the collapse of the New National Fascist Party and it's corrupt regime. The Voronan Monarchist Movement then enganged in political battles with several parties who increased in membership after the collapse of the New National Fascist Party. Only in 2725 did the Voronan Monarchist Movement take control of the legislature and pushed for the re-creation of the Voronan monarchy, with Valdemar von Barovia, who is the male heir of the Voronan monarchy, as archduke. In the fall of 2725, a few months after election of the Voronan Monarchist Movement, an old anti-Vorona and alarmingly Saxon supremacist political party known as Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden. This party actually had ruled Vorona for a short time and instigated many anti-personal liberty and anti-Voronan culture laws. However, the Voronan Monarchist Movement pushed through the Creation of the Voronan Monarchy packet of bills. The Monarchy: 2725-2732 With the creation of the monarch in Vorona, Valdemar von Barovia took the throne that his ancestors had once held. He and the Voronan Monarchist Movement elite quickly pushed many new resolutions through the National Assembly. The nation and many cities in the nation were re-named, and a new cabinet of Voronan Monarchist Movement officals was established. The Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden stayed quiet for the most part, and followed the rules of democracy and did not threaten rebellions or assasinations, as most totalitarian parties and organizations do. One problem that erupted in the spring of 2730, was that no other monarchy or nation in the world recognized the monarchy in Vorona and Valdemar von Barovia and his rule. After the almost complete take over of the National Assembly by the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden, the International Monarchist League voted to recognize the monarchy in Vorona, therefore giving it a rightful claim and a place in the world as a true nation. Corruption in the Nation: Spring 2732-Fall 2732 The anti-monarch and anti-Vorona Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden party was elected into the National Assembly with around 90% of the vote. However after only being in power for a few months, the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden party dibanded, yielding power in the National Assembly back to the Voronan Monarchist Movement. In the spring of 2733, Vorona became one the the five members of the Security Council in the United Nations on Terra. Union Party Control In the elections of 2734, the Voronan Monarchist Movement lost control of the National Assembly. However, the Union Party seem favorable to the monarchy, and Valdemar von Barovia believes that they will help Vorona tremendously. VMM Control In the fall of 2737, the Union Party suddenly disbanded, leaving the VMM back in command. During this time, laws were changed to improve Vorona's economy and legislation creating a flag for the long-flagless nation passed without any VMM delegates going against the party vote. Free Elections 2747-Present Several oppostion parties emerged in Vorona, and cooperating with the royal government created a truly democratic Vorona. Party Organizations Youth Organizations Young Voronans *Group for youth interested in becoming Voronan Monachist Movement party members Archduke's Offspring *Training for 18-20 year olds before they become members of the party paramilitary organization Military Organizations Von Barovia Marching Band *Composed of 150 members of the the party paramilitary. They play at all party events Sons of Vorona *Paramilitary organization for men between the ages of 20 and 55 Daughters of Vorona *Paramilitary organization for women between the ages of 20 and 45 Civil Organizations Voronan Monarchist Movement Free Clinics *Found in every city in Vorona. Free for party members, 5 Nova Telar fee for non-party members Party Leaders Sons and Daughters of Vorona Commanding Officers Colonel Kyle Green (2723-2751) *Sons of Vorona Commanding Officer and Former Minister of Defense Gustav Dukneldorf *Former Military Advisor to the Archduke Heads of Government Josef von Pulund (2727-2735, 2738-2744) *Professor of Political Science at The National University of Vorona Margerethe von Pulund (2744-2751) *Archduchess of Vorona Party Leaders Valdemar von Barovia (2719-Present) *Barovian Noble and Archduke of Vorona Category:Vorona